


Obedience

by Mephox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fucked Up, Kiddies get out of here, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Underfell Sans, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephox/pseuds/Mephox
Summary: Frisk/Reader has been kidnapped and knocked out.. waking up in an unfamiliar room, and with no escape. Their kidnapper, an unstable and violent...skeleton?





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly, he creeps up the old wooden steps. He takes two steps at a time, trying to minimize the amount of noise he is making

Good thing they had the loudest snore you ever heard, because it was impossible.

The stairs were cramped in between two walls, leaving a small amount of room to move, he could hear the zipper on his jacket rubbing and making a metal ring as it tapped against the wall, he sped up.

If these weren't loud enough to wake them the stairs themselves would. Each step had a loud creak that echoed through the house.

The house itself wasn't that big. If you were to come in through the front door, you would be in the middle of the living room, the stairs he was on currently, immediately to your right.

If you looked to the left you could see a worn down couch, and a small television on a coffee table. 

If you were to take a few steps forward you would walk left into a kitchen, with a few appliances plugged in on the counters, but to the right a small closet hidden down a tight hallway.

In the kitchen was a backdoor that led to a small backyard, where millions of weeds had invaded.

He hurried up the stairs quickly and came to two doors. The left one appeared to be a small bathroom, he could hear their snores coming from the other room.

He cautiously placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned.

With a light push it creaked open.

His hearing was flooded with snores, which were much louder now that he was actually in the room.

He walked forward, all worries of being quiet gone from his mind as he gawked at them.

He'd seen them before many times, but tonight, they would finally be his.

\-------

He felt their forehead, felt the warmth from the blood running through them.

He slid his cold, rough, finger down their face. Plump nose and lips, rosy cheeks.

He held their chin, and slightly lifted it, tilting their head to the side, exposing their neck. How badly he wanted to bite into it.

When they stirred he let go, bringing his hand down, and wrapping it around their neck. Slowly he started squeezing, only stopping once they showed signs of discomfort.

Their hands were clutched on to a thin blanket, not even large enough to cover them fully.

He looked at their face again, cautious of waking them up, and slowly pulled back their fingers, one by one, until the grip on the blanket was gone.

Placing their hands to the side, he grabbed the cover and slowly pulled it off.

They pulled their knees up to their chest, trying to get away from the sudden cold air that surrounded them.

He acknowledged the short shorts they wore that barely covered their thighs. Also the loose t-shirt they had on, which showed off their tummy.

They had long, thick brown hair.. He remembered a picture he saw while he was downstairs in the living room.

On a shelf sat a picture of them when they were younger, their hair had been cut just above the shoulders, and bangs covered their forehead.

They seemed to be squinting in the photo, the sun had been bright outside and shining in their eyes.

He brushed his bony fingers down their body, feeling the shape and curve of them.

He felt himself getting a little too excited, and he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking her up and down hungrily.

So many ways he could play this out, he thought for a moment before deciding.

He looked up at their face again.

He stood by a post of the bed, closest one to their head, but on the side of the room closest to the door.

Finally, he brought his hand down and gently combed his bony fingers through their hair... before grabbing a fist full and pulling as hard as he could.

After waking up they yelped and grabbed at his fingers, trying to pull his hand off, in a worthless attempt.

He walked backwards, dragging them out of the bed by their hair.

Their hands shot out in front of them to keep from slamming into the floor. 

Hitting the floor their first reaction was to roll around and fight back, but before they could flip their body around he stomped down on their spine.

They gasped as the air whooshed out of their lungs.

He pulled their hair further back, far enough that they were looking up at the ceiling.

Hissing in pain they struggled to pry his fingers away again.

He put all his weight on their back, making their eyes tear up and their back pop.

They cried out for help.

But no one came.


	2. Chapter 2

"you better pipe down....  
o r y o u l l r e g r e t i t." 

Towards the end of his sentence his voice took an even darker tone, which seemed to be void of any emotion.

She stopped crying out, and manged a small whimper,

"good girl."

He let go of her hair altogether and she slammed forward, her cheek meeting the cold wood.

After hitting the floor so hard she was a little dazed, and she could feel herself blacking out, her eye lids getting heavier each second.

Her attacker groaned,

"god dammit," 

She felt his hands shove under her tummy, he then flopped her over his shoulder.'

He turned and started walking to the door, when she heard a woosh behind her, which would be in front of him.

She then felt little pin pricks of cold all over her skin. 

He walked forward into what should have been the stairs, but instead she found herself and the attacker out in the middle of no where, but it was snowing.

She saw a little wooden shack, a sign on it read, "Guard Outpost" 

Behind that was a small bridge with, what seemed like jail bars, but we're too wide to stop anyone.

Once getting over the bridge, if you walked across the huge field of snow you would come to two, giant doors.

She didn't know what was on the other side of them, but whoever was carrying her had different plans, he walked forward, away from the bridge and the outpost.

A warm glow came into view at the corner of her eye, he kept walking until she could see where it was from.

The light emitted from a little town, only with a few houses and shops,

"...what?" 

She whispered to herself, as she read a sign that said, Librarby.

She could hear keys jingling, and a lock turn. 

Before she could do anything they were inside a house. 

She only saw a glance of the living room before he threw her on the ground, and kicked her straight in the face.

When she woke up she had a massive headache, she lifted her hand up and poked her nose.

She hissed as a wave of pain came over her.

She wasn't sure where she was. 

The walls and floor were made of concrete, and scraped her skin when she made an effort to stand up.

She walked around the room, dragging her hand against the walls.

It wasn't very bright in the room except for a light that shined from under the only exit, a metal door with a lock on the other side. 

The only other things in the room were a bucket, and a dusty old blanket.

The red had been worn down to a darker color, and there were so many holes in it that it wouldn't be able to contain any heat.

She sat down in her cell, against the back wall, and scrunched her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

She sat there for the longest time with her head down, and was drifting off to sleep when she heard the lock turn.

The door swung open and somebody walked in,

"mornin' sweetheart,"

\-------

Still crunched up in the corner she peered up at him, still half asleep, this was the first chance she was getting to look at him.

The figure was slumped over with his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat.

He wore a large red and black leather jacket, which made him appear larger than he actually was.

Under he seemed to be wearing a red turtle neck sweater, only visible from where it went above his jacket collar and hid his neck away.

Every once and a while he readjusted his posture and stance, as if he were impatient or bored, but still alert.

He wore a baggy pair of black shorts that stopped right above his knee caps.

She looked down to his feet, where he wore red, black, and gold sneakers with white laces.

You could see socks underneath his shoes, but they had slumped lower with no skin to grab onto.

He seemed to be anorexic, because it was as if he has no meat on him at all. But he still was twice her size, and seemed muscular.

He made a grunting sound, as if trying to grab her attention, then did the typical 'Ive got my eyes on you' finger motion,

"honey, my eyes are up here."

She instinctively looked up at the sound of his deep, almost growl.

When she met his eyes, his mouth warped into a twisted grin,

"that's better.. " 

She acknowledged how his smile was made up sharp, razor like teeth, a gold one glistened in the little light there was.

His eyes seemed to be black pits, with a single red glowing pupil in each eye.

"now..are you gonna stand up, or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?"

She glares up at him, refusing to stand up, not that she really could if she wanted to..

He stares back with an even colder expression,

"the hard way it is."

She feels a swarm of tingles all around her ankle, looking down she finds a red glow surrounding her leg.

She looks back at him one more time, she starts to say something but is interrupted when she goes flying. When she opens her eyes again, the skeleton is upside down in front of her. Or rather, she's upside down in front of him, hanging in the air.

"L-let me go!"

She curls up to reach her ankle and tries to pull at the red glow.

It has no effect.

"don't complain to me honey!"

He starts walking around her in a circle,

"I gave you a chance to listen..."

She hears his footsteps stop, behind her now.

Trying to twist around, she catches a quick glance of him when she feels another swarm of tingles, now around both of her wrists, keeping her facing forward.

With her one leg she has unrestrained, she kicks and struggles against the magic, and yells at him,

"Let me GO!"

His response is to restrain her other ankle.

Fully restrained she still squirms and tries to turn her head to look at him.

She hears his low voice rumble, right behind her ear,

" I don't like your tone."

He brushes her hair out of the way, exposing her ear,

"What are you-" he then chops down on her ear with his teeth.

She screams and feels something wet licking at her cuts, she can only assume it's his tongue.

He sucks on her ear for a few seconds before stopping and groaning in her ear,

" 'ya taste so good darlin' "

She screams again this time in disgust and horror,

" LET ME GO!"

He walks in front of her and brings one of his hands out of his pockets, raising it in front of him.

He gives her a twisted grin, her blood now shining on his teeth,

"as you wish.."

He snaps his fingers, sending her diving towards the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapters! Thanks for all the patience though ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Birds....Chirping..?

I sit upright..

In bed..?

"Im...home?"

Looking down, I find myself back in the comfort of my bed, the same one I was dragged from.

I pull back the covers and stand up, a little too quickly.

Was it a dream?

The sudden rush to my head makes me slip, I knock something on to the floor and hear it shatter,

"Great.."

After the sudden nausea goes away, I check the damage.

It's a trophy from my eighth grade spelling bee.

I sigh, my dad was so proud when I won that.

I had done the best in my school and moved on to state...continuing to lose in the third round.

I step around the broken glass, which has scattered everywhere,

"Just my lu- OWCH!"

I look down and see blood already dripping from my foot on to the wooden floor.

Dammit!

Quickly I limp over to the bathroom and turn the hot water on in the tub.

I reach into a cabinet and pull out a few towels, and set them beside the tub.

Sitting on the side, I hold my foot under the running water.

Biting my lip, I start slowly tugging on the piece of glass lodged in my heel.

I've always had a pretty high tolerance for pain.

After a few grunts and hisses, the glass is out.

I turn and toss it into the trash bin and grab a towel, quickly applying pressure.

I wonder to myself if I should go to the hospital or not for a few seconds, before immediately dismissing the idea.

It wasn't that bad honestly.

Eventually I've soaked a few towels red with blood until its finally stopped up.

I go ahead and tie another towel to my foot before slowly limping down the stairs to the living room.

Seeing the picture of me propped up on the shelf above the fire place, I snicker to myself, thinking how dorky I looked with bangs.

Putting the thought out of my head, I make my way over to the kitchen, noticing how the trash is full, I tell future me to take it out eventually.

I slide along the counter pushing appliances out of the way, and open up a closet.

Inside are different cleaning chemicals and appliances.

Grabbing the broom, I quickly head back upstairs to my room.

I pick up the bigger pieces of glass, going ahead and throwing them away, before grabbing the broom and sweeping up all the little ones.

Scanning the room one final time for anymore glass, I empty the dustpan of glass into the trash.

Finished, I go ahead and lay back down in bed.

I lazily roll over to the other side to grab my phone off the night stand.

Three missed calls, from Dad.

I think about calling him back, and possibly telling him about my dream, but not really feeling like having a long conversation, I put my phone back down.

Wonder what that was all about..

... sure one crazy nightmare

Getting kidnapped?

Red magic?...

Red..

All I can think of is the color red.

The red sort of haze, that surrounded my ankles.

The red that shined on his teeth after ripping into my ear.

The red dripping from my foot onto the floor.

Suddenly I feel a pounding pain in my head.

I wince,

Did I fall off my bed or something?

Cautiously I bring my fingers up to a point on the back of my head, where it hurts the most.

I find a huge bump,

When did this happen?

I slightly apply pressure, instantly pulling back when a wave of pain responds.

Ouch..

The pounding in my head doesn't stop though as I look down at my foot.

The blood seems to have soaked the entire towel by now, and is making it slip off.

I pull my foot towards me, able to see the bottom of it now.

After pulling the towel completely off I see something sparkling in my heel.

Did I forget a piece of glass?

While doubting myself I see another shiny piece.

I tug on them, both seem to be buried pretty deep.

Pulling both out, I see another three replace them.

I pull those out, and see another four quickly replace those ones.

After pulling them all out I set them in a pile with the others.

Scooping them all up I count nine in total.

They all seem to be triangular, but these things arent see through like glass it seems.

I pick one up out of the others.

This one is different. 

Its...golden..

I lay them all out in front of me on the bloody towel.

And it clicks.

 

These are teeth.

 

All I can see then is the skeleton's toothy grin, and his one, golden tooth.

My heart sinks and another wave of pain from my head distracts me.

I clamp the sides of my head with my hands and gasp in pain.

This is the worst one yet.

I shut my eyes tight as wave after wave pounds in my head.

I curl up into a ball and somehow end up on the floor...

Eventually I let the clamp on my head go.

The floor..it's so.. cold...and scratchy.

I open my eyes, I see a ragged blanket, and grey.

My hand scrapes the floor as I steady myself up, I turn towards a faint light in the corner of my eye.

Light radiates from a crack under a ...door?

Suddenly two spots of darkness cover up the light.

I look up, and see two red pin points emitting a red glow in the dark, and the shine off of something metal,

"Morning darlin', took ya long enough..."

I hear a deep chuckle,

"It isn't polite to keep a man waitin'"

...my heart sinks once again as I realize I'm staring at the same toothy grin from before, except this time, it's real,

"...I guess we'll have to do somethin' about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a good chance to do it from Frisk's perspective, I planned to include a lot of background from her/him? (I personally view frisk as a girl but feel free to view them as any gender!) in this chapter, but thought to myself...it's really late, and I have a lot planned for this and plenty of time to include it in, so I kind of jus wrapped myself in the detail.. I know these chapters could be much longer! I make chapters anytime I find free time so thank you for all the patience and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

She only had seconds to realize where she was before she was slammed against the back wall.

Looking down she could see a red haze covering her whole chest.

As soon as she noticed this it seemed to become heavier. The weight of the haze made it hard to breath, as if someone was sitting on top of her,

"Oh..did that hurt? Guess I don' know my own strength."

The haze dissipated and the man walked forward. He pulled one hand out of his pockets and offered it,

"Need a hand?"

She looked at his hand, and noticed how unnaturally pale it was. She looked up, to find his face only a few inches away.

She could smell his breath, which was a mixture of mustard and meat. She jumped, after looking into his eyes, only finding empty black sockets.

Two red pupils appeared out of no where at her reaction, and he pulled his hand away.

"What? Am I not pretty enough for ya'?"

He seemed offended. He stares at her for a while, expecting an answer. She finally manages to form words,

"What..Are You?"

This made his pupils flare, as if they were on fire.

He turned around and started walking towards the door,

"Wash up, you stink... bad."

He motioned towards a bucket, that seemed to be filled with semi clean water, and a dirty rag.

"You can use those."

With that he was enveloped in a red somewhat fire, and then was gone. She sat with her jaw hanging open slightly.

What is happening?

 

\------

 

The pain in your head still is present. Guess that part wasn't a dream....

You look around the room again, before standing up. Its freezing in here..

You walk over to the bucket and look inside. The water is murky and bubbly, various things are floating on the surface. Its as if someone washed their dog in it before you got to.

" Wash up, you stink... bad. "

It replays in your head as you look into the water. If I wash with this I wont smell much better..

You go back to the corner with the blanket in it, and try and wrap it over you, but its too small and has so many holes that it really doesn't help.

My dad is probably worrying about me..

Despite the situation your in, all you can manage to do is worry about your dad, worrying about you.

Everything was going perfect.

You had just moved here. Luckily found a cozy little apartment that wasn't too pricey, and happened to be near the cafe you had just got a job at. Not to mention everything was in walking distance to the university you had just enrolled in.

After your mom died it left your dad in shambles, and you were just starting to recover from that.

Your childhood was memories of you and your dad constantly trying to find where you would spend the night, or if you could afford to eat that day, and driving for days straight to get out of towns.

You sigh remembering everything you've been through.

You had been through thick and thin with your dad. He means the world to you. Eventually you had found a place and settled down there. School was still rough though, you never really fit in and were constantly bullied. You never picked fights though, you were quiet and shy. In fact you never talked, not even around your dad for all those years.

While you were in middle school you had met this kid, Chara. They were.. strange. The more you hanged out with them the more you realized how messed up they were. Like how they enjoyed cutting open stray cats, and setting things on fire, and constantly did things like smoke and trying to get high off of random objects.

You knew they were bad, and that you should've cut yourself off from them.. but they were all you had. No one else cared to talk to you, or be near you. So Chara stayed..until you finally moved here.

Things started looking up.

You had moved here after a job offer that your dad had gotten at a construction site. That meant a new school. In this one you had to wear uniforms, but in a way it made you feel like you fit in better, and you did. You made a close group of friends, and you weren't bullied anymore. Now you were able to enjoy school, you were somewhat of a teachers pet, but made good grades.

Soon enough college became an emerging problem, but you were quickly accepted at the local university. Dad always was way too protective and insisted on you staying, but eventually helped you find an apartment to move into.

Everything is perfect..

Everything... was perfect..

Then this happened..

Now you don't know anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more background, I also really like doing it from the Readers(Frisks) perspective.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk sat in the corner, homesick and shivering, when she heard it. 

The constant sound of clicking. Nothing huge, but a light tap that went on and on.

She tried listening to it, but she noticed somthing in the corner of the room.

Her kidnapper had appeared again, on the opposite side of the room from her, sitting in the corner. 

He had what seemed to be a toothpick, and was digging chunks of God knows what out of his teeth. 

When he was done he flicked it into the bucket of nasty water and stood from his chair before he started growling,

"How come..you can't listen to one simple.." 

he started flexing his hands, winding them tightly into fists, trying to calm himself down. 

When he looked back up she could see his pupils lit red with a fiery anger, 

"Do you need me to do it for you?" 

She opened her mouth to respond, before she felt herself go stalk still. 

She couldn't move, or speak, or anything,

"I guess you don't understand.."

he got up and walked to the center of the room.

She felt her bottom scrape against the floor as she too, was dragged to the center by an unknown force. 

The skeleton stood above her now, with the bucket in his hand. 

He bent his knees, so that he was at eye level with her, and roped his hand around her neck.

He looked her in the eyes for a solid minute before the haze around her let go, and she used both her hands to try and peel his hand off, 

"...you do what I say now." 

With that he lifted her off the floor, the room filled with the sounds of her choking and gasping for breath. 

The kidnapper still stared at her coldly, waiting until she was on the brink of passing out. 

He let her drop to the floor again, this time landing on her stomach, before he dumped the entire full of the bucket onto her.

She yelped, not expecting the blast of cold water, turning to scramble away.

She was stopped by a pull of her ankle though.

She felt herself fly through the air, and on to the kidnappers lap, tummy down. 

She heard a ripping sound as the kidnapper ripped at her clothes. 

She screamed and pushed against his knees trying to wiggle out, but he held her firmly in place. 

"STOP."

She yelped again when she felt his hand slap her bottom, 

Her jaw was hung open with surprise, and she obeyed, scared to be hit again.

Both sat still for a while before she heard him resume ripping, and he purred,

"Good girl." 

This comment made her horrifically disgusted and she realized how she was naked at that moment, laying in his lap. 

She self-consciously started to cover self. 

She crossed her arms over her breasts, and pulled her legs to somewhat cover her bottom. 

The kidnapper chuckled, 

"Awe, come on now, don't be shy.." 

he pulled her arms down so her palms touched the floor, as he did with her legs.

She felt her face burn red with shame, and was humiliated by the position she was in. 

She heard a familiar clicking behind her, and felt a cold substance pile on her head. 

Before she knew what was happening her kidnapper started massaging her scalp.

Scrubbing in what she could only assume was shampoo. 

As if to answer her, the bubbly suds started sliding down her face, and she shut her eyes so they wouldn't get in them.


End file.
